


Take It Back

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, But there's no actual cheating at all, Crying, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hyungwon is mentioned but doesn't actually make an appearance, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's been two weeks since he left. Two weeks since he and Minhyuk had fought, since Hyunwoo had said things he knew he shouldn't have, since Minhyuk had told him to get out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand she makes another appearance!!! Whaddup y'all, ya gurl is 18 and she's going to college soon lmao I'm a recent Monbebe (meaning I've been into them for like 3 weeks) but I know EVERYTHING about this group and all the members lmao I'm OBSESSED, like BTS-level obsession. Pray for me.  
> Also, if any of y'all wanna translate this into another language pls comment or message me and lmk thanks lol

It’s been two weeks since he left. Two weeks since he and Minhyuk had fought, since Hyunwoo had said things he knew he shouldn’t have, since Minhyuk had told him to get out. Two weeks had passed since he got to see his the blond, got to talk to him, hear his voice. Minhyuk was always one to let things slide, always trying to avoid confrontation, always giving people second chances, third chances even, but after Hyunwoo had missed date night for the third time in a row, Minhyuk called him out.

_“Does our relationship mean nothing to you? Date night is our night together and you keep missing it like you have more important things to be doing, you don’t even let me know in advance, you just don’t show up…” Minhyuk had bit his lip and swallowed dryly, looking down at his feet before continuing, “Tell me the truth, Hyunwoo...are you seeing someone else? I barely see you anymore because you’re always ‘working’ and you don’t seem to even notice me...just tell me if there’s someone else!” He ran his fingers through his light hair, his lip trembling. “Is...is it Hyungwon?” Minhyuk had met Hyungwon multiple times during his and Hyunwoo’s relationship and seeing how close they were had put him on edge. Hyungwon’s and Hyunwoo’s relationship seemed to push past best friends at points and Minhyuk felt...threatened._

_Hyungwon was exponentially better looking than he was and the man had know Hyunwoo longer. It was a tingle in the back of his mind that at any moment, Hyungwon could sweep Hyunwoo out from under him, that they could run off together, leaving Minhyuk behind. He knew that Hyunwoo and Hyungwon still hung out often (and Hyunwoo had postponed their own dates to see Hyungwon in the past). He understood, he really did, Hyungwon travelled a lot so when he was in town Hyunwoo took the chance to see him but recently Hyungwon had settled in Seoul, close to Hyunwoo’s job. And then Hyunwoo had started staying late and brushing Minhyuk off. It was hard not to make these types of assumptions._

_Hyunwoo stayed silent at the accusation. He was stunned that Minhyuk could even think that he was cheating, that he would throw away their whole relationship for Hyungwon who was solely his friend. He opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out and he closed it. Minhyuk seemed to take the silence the wrong way, letting out a bitter laugh as he rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes watering._

_“Of course, of course! How long has it been going on, huh?” Minhyuk’s voice was cracking but he kept talking, staring at Hyunwoo with what he probably thought were hard eyes but instead were teary and broken. “Is he a good fuck? Better than me? Does he get down on his knees for you? Huh?” He was slowly becoming more and more hysteric, his emotions taking control over any rational thought, stepping closer to push at Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Why aren’t you responding!? The least you could do is answer my fucking questions, Hyunwoo. Does he scream for you? Like a little_ slut _?” The word cut Hyunwoo and he sneered, pushing Minhyuk away from him._

_“You’re one to talk about slut, aren’t you?” That’s not what he wanted to say, he wanted to deny the accusations but his mind was suddenly on fire, a burning haze. “Weren’t you the one who spread his legs on our first date? Didn’t you beg for it?” He couldn’t stop, he knew that he should, that he shouldn’t be saying these things to the person he loved. “At least Hyungwon isn’t a fucking idiot who pushes his insecurities onto other people. At least he isn’t annoying and clingy. You’re mad that I missed a stupid date night? News flash, I have a life outside of you.” He knew it sounded bad, like he didn’t care about their relationship and like he was incriminating himself even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t, in the years of his and Hyungwon’s friendship and especially in the three-year span of his relationship with Minhyuk, ever messed around with Hyungwon. “Get a fucking clue, Minhyuk.”_

_Across from him Minhyuk stood frozen like his whole world had shattered around him, his life crumbling. Hyunwoo wished he could take the words back as he watched a tear fall down Minhyuk’s cheek and the boy cover his face with his hands, shoulders shaking. Hyunwoo wanted to take a step closer to comfort him but he was glued to the spot. Instead he just watched Minhyuk turn away from him, his whole body trembling. They stood like that for a while, Minhyuk silently crying into his hands, Hyunwoo just watching, unable to bring himself to do anything. Finally, Minhyuk spoke._

_“I-I think you should...leave.” It was barely even a whisper but Minhyuk’s voice cracked like he was screaming. Hyunwoo swallowed dryly, nodding even though Minhyuk couldn’t see him, and turning to walk into the bedroom, packing some clothes into a bag. As he walked to the front door, he passed by the kitchen where Minhyuk sat at the table, his body hunched over the table, face buried into his arms, body quaking. Hyunwoo opened his mouth to say something, anything—“I love you”—but he couldn’t even make a sound. Shaking his head he left the house. As soon as the door closed he could hear Minhyuk begin to sob from inside, loud wails that he had been holding in since their fight had begun. Hyunwoo could feel his heart breaking again as we got into his car and began driving._

It was the worst fight of their relationship and it was so stupid but they had both gotten emotional—too emotional—and they had both said things with the intent to hurt each other. It had been two weeks of no contact between them, no calls, no cute texts throughout the day. Hyunwoo thinks he misses holding Minhyuk the most, pressing the younger’s body against his, stroking his cheek, kissing his forehead, his nose, his lips. Hyunwoo's so used to Minhyuk wrapping himself around him when they sleep that he can’t seem to get warm during the nights now that they’re apart. He doesn’t know how he survived being so far from Minhyuk. It was like everything went wrong as soon as the were separated, like Minhyuk was the only reason he was happy in his daily life and without him the days seemed to drag on and he couldn’t bring himself to smile.

Hyunwoo stands outside of the door, trying to work up the nerve to unlock it and go inside. He’s scared that he’ll see Minhyuk has moved on, has continued a life that didn’t include Hyunwoo, that he had a new lover that Hyunwoo couldn’t measure up to. That he had lost Minhyuk forever. After ten minutes, he finally shoves his key into the lock, turning the knob and entering the house. It’s unnervingly quiet as he walks in, most of the lights out. It’s 11pm so he guesses that Minhyuk is sleeping if he’s home so he heads towards their bedroom. It’s dark inside but he can see that there’s nobody in bed. He knows that Minhyuk is home now—he can see the boy’s bag by the dresser—but he doesn’t understand why he wouldn’t be in their bed. He leaves the room and walks down the hallways, checking inside each room he passes until he finally gets to the guest bedroom.

The light is off when he enters, but the little lamp by the bed is on and in the orange glow he can see Minhyuk curled into a ball on top of the comforter. Hyunwoo rushes over and drops to his knees in front of the younger, unable to contain himself at the thought of seeing Minhyuk again. The boy is awake though he looks not completely conscious, his eyes glossed over as he stared straight ahead of him. He’s dressed in only Hyunwoo’s favourite sweatshirt and a pair of boxers, his knees held firmly to his chest by his arms. Tear tracks stain his cheeks and Hyunwoo reaches up to rub them away with his thumbs. At the contact, Minhyuk blinks and his eyes focus on Hyunwoo’s face.

“H-Hyunwoo? Are you really…” his voice breaks at the end and he bites his trembling lip. Hyunwoo cradles Minhyuk’s face in his hands, brushing some of his hair out of his face. The blond has dark circles and he looks like he’s lost weight. He looks so tired and hopeful and nervous and so many other things at once. Hyunwoo nods.

“Yeah, it’s me, Min, I’m here now.” Not even a second after he finishes speaking, Minhyuk launches himself into Hyunwoo’s arms, clinging tightly to his body. He’s crying again and through the sobs Hyunwoo hears “I’m sorry” over and over again. “I’m sorry” with “please don’t leave me” again and again. Hyunwoo holds Minhyuk just as tightly, burying his head in Minhyuk’s hair. He feels himself trembling as he tries not to cry as well. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Minhyuk stops sobbing and he sits up, tears streaming silently down his face and he opens his mouth to say something but Hyunwoo stops him.

“Minhyuk, I have so much I need to tell you. I want to say sorry. I’m so so sorry, and I don’t know how I could ever make up for the nasty things I said to you. The things I called you...they’re not the kind of things you say to someone you love and I’m so sorry.” He pauses, taking in a deep breath. Minhyuk places a hand on his cheek and Hyunwoo turns his head to kiss Minhyuk’s palm before continuing. “I want you to know that I didn’t cheat on you, I never have and I never will. All of those things I said were only because I was hurt and angry but they weren’t true. Me and Hyungwon are just friends. I would _never_ throw away our relationship, not after all of the time we’ve spent together and all the things we’ve done. You changed my life, you _are_ my life, Min, and I could never give that away.” Hyunwoo's voice cracks a bit at the end and he swallows dryly before looking at Minhyuk. “I’m sorry that I’ve been neglecting you, it was never on purpose, but don’t ever for a second think that I don’t love you or I care about you any less than I do.

“This time apart from you was the worse thing I’ve ever had to experience and I never want to experience it ever again. During this time apart I realized that I can’t live without you. You are the reason I wake up happy and go to sleep happy. You are the reason I want to come home because I know you’ll be here with that beautiful smile on your face. There’s never a bad day when I’m with you because you just make everything alright. I’ve been meaning to do this for a while but I kept putting it off, waiting for the right time. I think right now is the perfect time.” Hyunwoo shifted so he was on one knee and above him on the bed Minhyuk let out a small sob, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.

“This time apart made me realize that the only thing I care about in this world is being with you and loving you and caring for you. My life revolves around you and I want that for the rest of my life.” Hyunwoo swallowed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dark velvet box, opening the lid and holding it out. “Lee Minhyuk, would you keep being my sun for the rest of my life and marry me?”

Now Minhyuk is crying loudly. He lets out a stuttering breath and looks down at Hyunwoo. “I can’t believe you’re doing this now when I look like this,” he said, hiding his red face behind his hands. Hyunwoo let’s out a laugh and reaches out to pull Minhyuk against him, moving the boy’s hands and kissing all over his face before pecking his lips once, twice. “Minhyuk you look so beautiful right now, you always do,” he kisses Minhyuk again, deeper, longer, “So beautiful.” He runs his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair before cradling the back of his neck. “So is that a yes?” Hyunwoo asks, looking nervous and hopeful. Minhyuk bites his lip and he nods his head, letting out a broken “y-yes” and letting Hyunwoo gather him back into his arms. At that moment, nothing mattered other than the two of them and in his arms, Minhyuk had never felt so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shownu is THICC y'all, and Minhyuk is so smol ugh I love bigxsmol pairings so much ;~; check out [my tumblr](http://www.yooon-gi.tumblr.com) to see the millions of Monsta X shit I post and to cry about how much we love them


End file.
